


Lunch Time

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: It's the first day of school and Jon is very excited because Damian is going to the school in Metropolis with him. He wants to show him the school and have lunch together, but it seems like the boy wonder has other plans for the food. / / JonDami
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jondami became a couple that has gotten into my heart, thanks to Daena Fuegoscuro who put pressure into it to happen, so this fanfic is for her. I also have to recognise that my best friend inculcated the ship even if he denies it and says that they’re straight ha ha, this is your fault Gastón takes responsibility for it! :)  
> The fanfic is based on SuperSons from DC Rebirth, in the tenth number when Bruce says to Damian that he is going to the school in Metropolis with Jon.  
> Special thanks to chainedkura for this English translation. Thanks for always being for all these beautiful crazy things. Follow him on his account!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics, not me.
> 
> To my Dami, Bruce, Kon and other characters. To my partner.

The beginning of school was always something exciting for Jon; new classmates and new things to learn. Even though now they lived in Metropolis, and at first he didn’t want to move to the city, starting school still looked like an adventure. Especially because starting from this year, Damian Wayne will go with him. He was aware that maybe the little Wayne wasn’t on board with that decision, but he considered him a good friend and was happy to have him around everyday, even if they didn’t assist in the same class.

“Good morning Damian!” yelled when he watched him arrive in an elegant and classic black Mercedes-Benz.

Jon ran towards him and smiled watching him descend the car. He remembered listening to the boy demanding Alfred to give him a ride to school everyday, so he drew closer to say hello to the buttler and Bruce Wayne’s friend.

“I’m not in the mood for your optimism Jon” Damian snarled walking towards the building.

Superboy ignored his friend’s words and followed him. He thought Damian was not happy being there, but Jon was sure he could make things different for him.

“We have different classes but we’ll be together at lunch time, what do you think?” asked smiling, retaking the walk behind him.

“Don’t even dream about it, as soon as I can I’m out of here” Damian grumbled, making Jon frown.

“You can’t run away! Your dad said that if you skipped classes our job together was over, you will not be able to be Rob…!”

Before he could finish his sentence, Damian put his hand on Jon’s mouth to shut him up.

“The name idiot!” whispered at his ear. He sighed and loosened his grip. “Either way, I don’t think you can be subtle”

Damian started walking towards the school and Jon followed, but they broke apart when it was time for their classes. The boy wonder was three years older and had to go to highschool, while Superboy was still in primary school. When he thought about it that way, the difference between them was huge, however when they were together at his hideout, when they were Superboy and Robin, it didn’t seem to be any difference. Maybe Damian was a jerk who didn’t know how to treat people, and Jon was a little too sensitive but when they fought together they made a great team.

Even if Damian was not happy with going to school, Jon was very excited with the idea of having a friend there. Metropolis was something new to him and there was no one in the school he could call a _friend,_ and although Damian would not accept that title easily, Jon knew that the boy wonder was not bothered by his presence. If he was, he would not have gone looking for him ‘‘to train’ like he used to say, or he would not have helped him when they had troubles with the Teen Titans. He even believed he would let him be a part of the team someday, he was just being rude as always, because that’s the safest way to avoid anyone to get inside his heart.

The class seemed slow, no matter how excited he was for school, he was also anxious to show Metropolis to Damian, even if he knew it better than Jon already. He didn’t get discouraged because of that, on the contrary as soon as the first period ended, he went looking for Damian at the canteen. He was hoping Damian didn’t get lost, or didn’t want to go.

He was sitting a few seconds at one of the tables of the canteen when he felt a presence behind him.

“Damian!” he mentioned when he saw the boy and got up in a jump. “Are you coming for lunch?”

The boy wonder smiled with haughtiness, as always and turned around walking towards the exit. Jon looked at him puzzled and followed running.

“Where are you going?” asked when he caught up outside the canteen.

“Let's go eat somewhere more interesting” answered defiantly and Jon doubted, making a grin “Oh, the superbaby is scared to skip class?”

“I’m not scared!” exclaimed frowning “I just... don’t think it's appropriate”

“Appropriate is boring” answered starting to walk away and Jon followed.

He didn’t say anything in their way there, just followed Damian intrigued about what he wanted to do. When they crossed the school’s gate, the boy wonder turned left taking a little isolated alleyway. Jon followed behind and bumped into Damian's body when he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” asked, touching his nose, and Damian turned around.

“Because I needed a good place to take off” answered with a smugly smile.

Jon opened his eyes in surprise and then refused him gently. His parents didn’t let him use his powers at school. It would be really bad to run away with Damian during lunch and even worse doing it flying. The boy seemed to notice the reticence and got even closer to Jon.

“It scares you?” Asked arching a brow. “If you don’t wanna come, then don’t come. Mommy’s boys don’t run away from school”.

Damian turned around and started walking. Probably would go by foot upon realizing that Jon wouldn’t agree to go with him. However, Superboy ran at him, took him under the arms and started flying as far away from the people as possible.

“Are you happy?” asked with a furrowed brow. “Now let’s go”

Damian was smiling triumphantly and Jon rolled his eyes. Sometimes it made him despair at not being able to understand Damian, the differences that separated them made it harder to comprehend his mind, and Damian was way too skilled in convincing him to do whatever he wanted. Why couldn’t he just say no?.

“I was waiting for you to say that,” answered Robin, getting in a better position.

It was complicated to maneuver in the air with a body almost like his hanging, but he had super strength and that made it a lot easier. Damian hugged him by the neck to have a better grasp and Jon allowed him without saying a word. He could hear the accelerated heartbeats of his friend, but they were being overshadowed by his own, that didn’t let him think about anything else.

“Where are we going?” asked Jon, looking for some store where they could have lunch.

“There’s a BatBurguer here, I saw it the other day” answered Damian, holding tighter and moving his face over Jon’s shoulder to look at the city. “I can’t believe how there’s no SuperBurguer or something like that, it’s Superman’s city after all, not Batman’s”

“Superman is not a millionaire,” said Jon laughing quietly.

“Well, what can I say, playboy by day, vigilante by night”

Jon smiled denying with his head and held better to Damian to change direction and fly to the BatBurger. He asked himself what would Damian ask for lunch, given he was a vegetarian. Maybe one of the few things he understanded was being a vegetarian. They both shared that love for animals and Jon could comprehend why Damian had chosen to stop eating meat. It was something that he’d like to imitate in the proximate future.

They landed at the BatBurger’s parking lot and Damian drifted away softly. However, he walked by his side calmly. They got in and waited in line looking for what they were going to eat.

Damian occupied himself by searching for the vegetarian menu and ended up asking for a salad and a soy burger. Jon didn’t know what to do, on one hand he didn’t want to ask the same thing as Damian and ended up being made fun of for copying him, but he neither wanted to buy meat, feeling so akin to Damian’s purpose.

“I think I’ll join you in that choice” mentioned side eying him to see his reaction.

Damian watched him surprised but then smirked.

“One less eating meat, better” answered and Jon joined him in the smile.

When they got their food the kryptonian was about to sit on a table, but Damian took his order and held them both.

“Let’s go back to school, here is too crowded” said holding both bags of food

“But in school are even more people” answered confused and tried to snatch his food

“Superbaby, I know that all this thing of being a rebel is new to you but I’m a veteran at this, so just follow me”

There he was again, bad boy-Robin-Damian-Wayne. He hated when the other went full on worldwide rebellion leader. It was just a lunch break.

“Damian, the classes have already started. We can't eat at the canteen just like that, it’s not going to be anyone in there” explained while getting out of the BatBurger into the parking lot where they landed earlier.

“Look superbaby, I investigated your school before coming here. Don’t you think I would know if there are some empty classrooms on the third floor?” asked arching a brow

He should have guessed. Damian had been planning this from the beginning. He just wanted to take him to have lunch and back to school just to annoy him. He shook his head and got on his back so the boy wonder could travel on him. That way would be more comfortable and less embarrassing to him. However Damian went around him and hugged him by the neck, holding the bags of food with one hand.

For a short instant, Jon froze. Why was he doing that? He clearly could hear his accelerated heartbeats. Could it be because of the fear and that’s why he didn’t care for him to listen? No, Damian wasn’t afraid of flying, he said he missed that power, when he resuscitated and could fly, so that can’t be it. He accepted that Damian was a psycho and there was no reason for his actions.

He took off with Robin hanging by his neck and tried to calm himself as much as possible. Being this close, Damian didn’t need super hearing to listen to his heart beating so fast. Could that be why he chose to fly this way? Even if it was counterproductive, knowing that made him even more nervous.

“Where are we going to enter school?” asked flying over the building while looking for some window or door in which they could go unnoticed.

“There is a window in the back of the third floor that has no lock” indicated pointing to the general direction.

Jon went back that way and tried to open the window, since Damian was holding his neck and also the food. He stepped in carefully and when they were already inside Damian let him go.

Jon was not really used to carrying someone while flying, he learnt so recently that he hadn't experienced carrying people yet. However, this experience of carrying Damian was very comforting and even personal.

“Where is the classroom that…?” started saying but Damian took his hand and pulled him to an empty classroom.

Jon’s heartbeat raised because of the touch and his face turned a shade of pink impossible to hide. Damian let go of him when he closed the classroom door and watched him sitting on a table and starting opening his food.

“Um… did you plan this all day long?” asked Jon walking slowly to him and at a table too “running away and making me skip my first day of school”.

“Let’s say it was fun to see you lose your mind” laughed passing him the bag of food.

Jon rolled his eyes and took his package. He had asked for the same soy burger that Damian but instead of the salad, he asked for fries. He offered some to the other boy and smiled when Damian accepted one.

“Maybe I’ll go vegetarian someday” ,he commented, giving the burguer a bite.

“I don’t believe it, you enjoy meat too much” Damian joked.

“I can stop eating it” mentioned upset but his friend laughed as he didn’t believe him “well little by little”.

Damian laughed and stole another frie while Jon was softly smiling. The sound of Damian’s laugh was not something that he was used to but nonetheless thought was cute.

“Want some salad?” asked, offering him and Jon denied with his head.

“Thanks” said quietly and when Damian looked at him without understanding Jon cleared his throat a little ashamed “for making me go out of school. I know it wasn’t right but I really enjoyed breaking the rules just for a day”.

Damian smiled and turned his head down while sighing.

“I think it’s worth skipping class with you, superbaby” murmured without looking at him and then turned his gaze to him “you’re still a baby and that makes things even more fun”

Jon’s heart beated extremely fast and let go of the frie that he brought to his mouth without finishing eating it. His face took a shade of pink and looked at him as he just said the most wonderful thing in the world.

Damian looked at him arching a brow, without understanding why he looked so surprised. Even so, Jon could hear his partner’s heartbeats and knew he was nervous. Hardly ever the boy wonder showed himself doubtful or nervous.

“Do I make you nervous?” asked Damian, and Jon didn’t understand why he said that when Damian was as nervous as himself.

“No!” exclaimed while pouting, not finishing the frie that had in his mouth yet, and pointed at the other “You are even more”.

Damian opened his eyes in surprise but laughed at the sight of Jon talking with food in his mouth.

He put his hands on the border of the table and leaned over with a smugly smile. Jon pulled back a little but Damian didn’t let him. His mouth caught the frie that was in Jon’s mouth and cutted it, being himself who ended up eating it.

Jon swallowed and froze, without making any movement. What had this kid just done?. He never imagined Robin as such a bold hero. Damian smiled at his face and took one of Jon’s fries to bring it into his mouth.

“What’s happening superbaby, aren’t you gonna come for it?” asked smiling and Jon felt even more nervous and ashamed.

“But Damian” screamed scandalized and lowered his voice when he realized the volume of it “do you really want me to…”.

Damian leaned closer and Jon saw how he was leading the frie towards him. They were close and his heart beated so hard that he couldn’t even think. He closed his eyes and leaned in closing the distance and opening his mouth to eat the frie, but he stumbled upon a pair of lips that danced over his.

Jon opened his eyes and found out that Damian had taken the frie off his mouth and was kissing him. At first, he panicked, but when he wanted to react, he realized his mouth had already done it. Maybe his body already knew what to do when Damian Wayne will kiss him, because his heart had imagined it thousands of times and thought of thousands other ways to get to him.

His body turned as much as was possible in this situation and his hands held to the table so hard that almost made it creak. However, when one of Damian’s hands took his face, almost cradling him, he thought that he was about to break the table with his super strength because of how nervous he was. To avoid any damage, he let go of the table and squeezed his pants with his hand, avoiding putting it anywhere else. His other hand fumbled for a place to rest and found Damian’s laying on the table.

The boy wonder startled when the warm touch of superboy covered his hand, but he didn’t stop kissing him, Jon didn´t either. Damian's lips seemed to know exactly what to do, even though he had no experience with kissing. Nonetheless the moment felt so intimate, so personal, so unique, that he didn’t stop to think about such things.

When they pulled away Jon was breathing heavily and Damian was no exception. The boy wonder jumped down the table and put himself in front of Jon.

“Did you liked it?” asked seriously, looking so deep as he could.

Jon hesitated, feeling incapable of answering that without being exposed. Even though didn’t he just done that?

“I… I don’t” tried to find a word that expressed his affirmation but didn’t expose him in that way “Yes”.

Damian smiled again, in that special way that he never got to see, not smugly, not with arrogance, not self-centered, just a genuine smile of true happiness. Before he could say something about it the boy wonder’s lips took him again and Jon couldn’t do anything more than just reciprocate.

This time his arms didn’t stay still, they held Damian’s and he took his school shirt and pulled him closer. The kiss was more urgent, although it still was calm and sloppy, because it was the first time they both kissed someone. It developed so naturally that he had a hard time understanding how it didn’t happen earlier.

When they pulled away, Jon perceived that Damian’s heartbeats while accelerated, seemed much more calmed than before. He thought it was because he had kissed him as well and that reduced Damian’s anxiety. He smiled shyly when Robin’s gaze intensified over him and Jon turned his head down.

Damian smiled and got closer to kiss him again but the bell rang. The two boys got surprised and Jon jumped down the table. It was just the end of classes, which meant they could go back home. Damian picked up his stuff and walked to the door, but he stopped before leaving.

“Are you coming or do I have to drag you?” asked with his usual smug smile.

Jon went to him and rolled his eyes at the usual behavior, but then he replaced it with a smile.

“Do you wanna come home?” asked, closing the door to the room that was a witness to their first kiss.

Damian smiled and walked forward

“Only if we eat fries”

Jon’s face gleamed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. Damian’s comment “playboy by day, vigilante by night” is part of a song called “Batman Rap” It’s on Youtube. The lyrics say “I’m Batman the motherfucker dark night. I’m a playboy by day, vigilante by night. The defender of Gotham. I dress up like a bat ‘cus it’s motherfuckin’ awesome!” It’s really funny.


End file.
